divergent high
by fanficlover5389
Summary: again I suck at summarys. but still read please
1. school

(This is my Second story's I enjoy and follow I will hopefully update daily also the chapters will be short unless I am writing at home.)

I walk down the hall being exited for Four coming to our school. I walk to my class and sit in the back, a tall boy with a spare upper lip and a full lower lip with blue eyes like the ocean after a hurricane walks in and it is four! he reminds me of Tobias.

FLASHBACK

Tobias slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him he leans in slowly and bites his lip and looks at mine, finally he kisses me slowly

a spark of electricity spreads through me and butterflies flap their wings in my stomach. when he pulls away he says "I'm moving to Washington Tris" " WHAT" i say and he says " my father wants to move there for his job, but i will see you again". then i cry into his solder.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was 11 when that happened, he said he would see me again but i cant believe him, that he left.

i look down at my book and try to draw attention away from me. then someone says " can i borrow a pencil?"i look up and it is four, god he is so hot. Tris snap out of it, you will always love Tobias and you wont love any one else. i reach into my bag to grab a pencil and see that he has a pencil in his hand. i say"what did you actually want?" he plops next to me and hesitates before saying "i wanted a excuse to talk to you" i feel my face get hot and i giggle.i lean back in my chair and hand him the pencal.

(i will continue tomorrow but this chapter was important)


	2. before singing

**hey im back listen up go read the book famous ten it is awesome but mine firssssttttttttttt please! also review, follow favorite!**

when the class is over I bolt out of the room and go to my locker. ow no today is music and we have to sing, I am a terrible singer, at least I think. I walk towards the auditorium and tory greets me at the door, she says " hello tris big day today, sing great hopefully". then I walk in and take a seat in the back on the top. I look at the glass ceiling and it letting all the light in, then I look past that and watch the clouds pass by. they look like deformed marshmallows, fluffy, and squishy. I smile and someone must have noticed because they snout " earth to tris!". I snap my head down in the direction it came from. it was peter I shoot a death glare at him, then he puts his hands up in surrender and I smile. then a bunch of people pile in and I notice that they are surrounding four. I suddenly feel bad for him, but then I realise that he is ni different than us he is just a good singer and dancer.

**okay next I will do the singing next time, but this time I don't have time, see what I did there=D**


	3. Bold wasn't working sorry read!

**im back! I only have three or two reviews please I want to have more, also it does help. okay enjoy! And I havent posted in forever so sorry!**

someone calls my name "Tris" I realise that tori was signaling for me to go first. I slowly work my way to the stage and peter try's to trip me, but i just stumble a bit and keep walking. " what are you going to sing tris?" I actuly have no clue what I will sing. Then I comes to me stay by Rihanna I grab the mike and walk to the middle of the stage. I clear my thought then evrybody is silent then I start

I threw my hands in the air and said show me something

he said if you dare come a little closer

round and around and around we go

ohhh now tell me now you know

not really shore how to feel about it something in the way you move

i want you to staaaaAaay

A/N dont want to write the whole song

When I'm done i step off the stage and hand tori the mike then work my way to Cristina, when I get there she stands up and bear hugs me. She squeals in my ear "you did it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I will not update until I get 10 reviews for this story sooo leave a review!? ﾟﾘﾨ****? ﾟﾘﾩ****? ﾟﾘﾅ****? ﾟﾘﾰ****? ﾟﾘﾭ****? ﾟﾘﾜ****? ﾟﾘﾳ****? ﾟﾘﾔ****? ﾟﾘﾌ****? ﾟﾘﾞ****? ﾟﾘﾢ****? ﾟﾘﾗ****? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾘﾉ ️****? ﾟﾘﾀ****? ﾟﾘﾄ****? ﾟﾘﾏ****? ﾟﾘﾟ****? ﾟﾘﾡ****? ﾟﾘﾆ****? ﾟﾘﾋ****? ﾟﾘﾎ****? ﾟﾘﾶ****? ﾟﾘﾕ****? ﾟﾘﾬ****? ﾟﾘﾘ**

**MIXED EMOSINS **


End file.
